powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Destra Majjo
was the bodyguard of Dogranio Yaboon in the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who was both smart and powerful. Character History Destra Majjo was accompanying his boss Dogranio Yaboon when he seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin. Arriving in the Gangler mansion with Yaboon, he needs to physically restrained the gang members and physician Goche Ru Medou to wish Dogranio a happy 999th birthday. Standing by his boss, Destra witnessed the destruction of Garatt Nargo. Witnessing Namero Bacho sculpt a statue of Dogranio, Destra disputed Goche's favoring his blatant method only for Dogranio to share her sentiment. To their shock, the statue was later destroyed in Namero's battle with PatKaiser, leaving only the feet. When Goche asked Dogranio to purchase some of the human subjects acquired by Rabroom Jaws for her, Destra scornfully told her to buy her own. Dogranio, however, abided as such trades were part of running a gang. Growing curious about the Lupin Collection, Destra realized that there was some difference between the treasures possessed by the Gangler with that of the humans. Learning from an informant that the GSPO was transporting two pieces to their Japan Branch, Destra sought to investigate them and so summoned his old henchman Bundorute Peggy to intercept them behind Dogranio's back. When confronted by Goche on the matter, Destra divulged his plan and scoffed at the thought he could betray his master. However, the two pieces, Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker, fell into the possession of Patren 1gou and Lupin Red respectively, at which point Destra came to Earth to confront Peggy for his failure before engaging the remaining Patrangers 2gou and 3gou with Lupinrangers Blue and Yellow. Though easily a match for all four of them, Destra found that his opportunity was lost as Peggy had abandoned him while Lupin Red made off with both Collection pieces. Before returning to the Back World, Destra summoned a giant Goram to reclaim the pieces. Personality He seems to take his job as Dogranio's bodyguard very seriously and is very loyal to him, to the point of casting away his personal pride to not disappoint his boss's expectations and not letting anyone get too close to him, and only doing so when Dogranio tells him it's alright. He also has a mutually antagonistic view of Goche, getting visibly angry with her when she requests things from Dogranio, scowling at her when she rubs his failures in his face. But, from the other side Destra really interested in Lupin Collection. He is trying to understand the difference between Gangler and human pieces, he manages to find out and even uses Human pieces as last resort, in form of Victory and Siren Striker with Goche's assistance. Dogranio in return also views Destra as the best 'right hand' ever and silently mourns his death. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Destra possesses tremendous strength that made him revered by the other Ganglers. *'Skilled Fighter': In addition to his raw strength, Destra was an excellent fighter, able to take on several enemies at once and still be the unquestionable winner. *'Durability': Due to his armor, Destra's body is so durable that not even an all-out finisher of Patren Ugou, Super Lupins X and Red, Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow combined could destroy him. *'Portal Creation': Like other Gangler generals, he could open a portal between his dimension and Earth. *'Near Future Prediction': Due to having VictoryStriker equipped in his safe, Destra is able to predict the opponent's moves. This ability is lost after Patran X claims Victory Striker from Destra's Safe. *'Gravity Manipulation': Due to having SirenStriker equipped in his safe, Destra is able to manipulate the gravity that surrounds him either making his enemies stuck to the ground or fly in the air. Destra could also make a durable barrier to either reflects opponent attacks or pull the opponents to him from this ability as well. This ability is lost after Patran #1 claims Siren Striker from Destra's Safe, with Lupin Red's cooperation. Arsenal * : He carries a large war hammer, which is also a 4-barreled rocket launcher. **'Missiles': When flipped to the launcher side, Destra can fire multiple missiles from the Destlauncher. **'Explosion': When he slams the red button side, Destra can cause multiple explosions and pillar of flames powerful enough to decimate an entire city. However, he needs to pull off a safety pin in the hammer handle. *'Goram Grenade': Destra also carries special grenades capable of creating a Goram. *'Ammo Belts': With the ammo belts around his forearms, Destra can fire gatling rounds at his enemies. *'Hidden Artillery': As a last resort, Destra can release the four red pins on his body, which ejects the armor on his torso and arms to reveal two six-barreled missile launchers, four four-barreled Gatling guns, two rocket launchers, and an energy cannon that fires a violet-colored energy beam, but at the cost of his durability. The weapons can only be fired once. Profile * Height: 203cm (50.8m Giant) * Weight: 223kg (557.5t Giant) * Criminal Record: Raid on the human world, Conflict abduction of another world, Accomplice to the Theft of the Lupin Collection * Lupin Collection: ** "Far away/Au loin" slingshot (gave to Togeno Aves) ** "The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device) (gave to Anidara Maximoff) **VictoryStriker (stolen from Kairi Yano) **SirenStriker (stolen from Noel Takao) * Gangler Safe Location: Left and Right Shoulders. * Password Number: (Left shoulder) 7-5-2-6-1-1; (Right shoulder) 3-2-1-2-2-2; Behind the Scenes Portrayal Destra Majjo is voiced by , who previously voiced Gummy from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. His suit actor is Yohei Fujita (藤田洋平 Fujita Yohei).http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48 Etymology "Destra" is Italian for "right", indicating his status as Dogranio Yaboon's right-hand man and personal bodyguard. Notes *Destra Majjo's motif is based on a Dilophosaurus and a hand-grenade. * Destra Majjo is the first Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler to have a pair of Gangler Safes on his body, offically refered to as "Status Double". He's also the first Status Gold (And by extention, The First Status Double Gold) Gangler to appear on the show along with Dogranio Yaboon & Goche Ru Medou *For 18 episodes Destra gave two pieces of his collection to the other Ganglers. If he, like the ordinary Ganglers in part on the safe, then he is the First General of the Ganglers who lost his parts of the Collection. *Destra is the first Gangler General to be equipped with a VS Vehicle due to their status as Lupin Collection pieces. He is the third Gangler to do this after the smash brothers Odordo and Anidara Maximoff. **He's also the First Gangler to use special powers while Equiped with a VS Vehicle, as Odordo and Anidara only used their natural powers. *He is the second Gangler to grow before being destroyed. The first was Kunks Butylmercaptan. *He is similar to Special Duty Officer Barizorg as both are the bodyguards of the main villain and the only subordinate he cares about. Appearances References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Deceased Sentai Villains